


Wishy-Washy

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts 3, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Sappy, sentimental husbands take a shower together.





	Wishy-Washy

**Author's Note:**

> [tobey maguire voice] shower time

The shower water was cool. Against overheated and sunburned skin, it was like a dream. A pleased sigh fell from Lea’s lips, letting the water splash against his newly bared form.

He stepped aside once Isa had entered with him, also in the buff. They’d begun to shower together to help save money on their water bill. Isa never really burned, even in their youth. He’d never fully live down the times when he’d be as red as his hair and his friend had just grown a tint darker.

He made a grab for the shampoo in the far corner.

“Wait.” Isa put his hand atop his husband’s. He looked up. His expression had grown soft, not exactly a smile but notneutral either.

He pumped a good amount of soap into his cupped hand. Lea had honestly expected him to start washing his own hair. Not for those hands to grow sudsy together and go into his hair.

He stood there with a rod rammed back, locking his knees so his legs wouldn’t turn to jelly on him. Gentle nails rubbed into his scalp, sending a shiver down his spine. This was such an unusual thing for Isa to do. Perhaps that’s what made it all the more loving in his mind. His eyes fell closed, succumbing to the heavenly feeling.

Isa drew his hands away, instead tilting him back into the spray of the shower head. He was careful that no wayward soap got into Lea’s eyes, one hand on his hairline and the other combing the suds out. He stumbled a little on the slick of the tiles below. He grappled onto Isa unwittingly, not wanting to hit the end of the shower. The sharp, sudden movement caused his sunburns to ache, making him clench his teeth.

The tinkling of soft laughter made the pain almost drain away. His already well flushed face darkened.

“Dumbass,” he teased into Lea’s ear.

“Hey!” He opened his eyes to retaliate, finding his husband smiling so much. All thoughts of ensuing a play fight melted out of his mind. His heart pounded in his gut. Despite being married for years, he still had it bad. Wrapped up all the while, he ducked in for a kiss. It was soapy in flavor, much to his chagrin.

“Blech...” He stuck his tongue after they’d parted. Isa exhaled a breath of lasting laughter.

“May I continue?”

Lea nodded, a toothy grin crossing onto his face. What a dork he had married.

He busied his hands with a washcloth and bar of soap. The faint scent of coconut milk filled the shower as he rubbed them together in his hands. He set the bar down to instead lather up Lea’s form. They were wound around one another once more as he scrubbed him down. And just like that, he was on cloud nine once more. His skin grew paler with a coat of frothy bubbles. Isa rinsed him off easily, leaving him squeaky clean and quite nice smelling.

Once he was free of soap, Isa went back to holding his husband, pressing little kisses to what he could reach on his stringy form. The skin was smooth and softened under his ministrations. His affections were a near godsend. Lea couldn’t help himself as little tears fell down his face. He didn’t shake and stutter for he wasn’t sad, but full of love beyond measure.

He spoke up to take his mind off his feelings. Even after years of ownership over them, they’d still get ahead of him at the most inopportune of times. “Don’t you need to get clean too?”

Isa shook his head slightly. “Later. I’m not done loving you yet.”

His heart leapt in his throat. He was really crying now. “I love you too, Is’...” He trailed off, not wanting Isa to hear the wetness in his voice.

The water had long since turned frigid against their skins, warmth now coming from where they touched. Slowly, they unraveled back into two. He pressed a final chaste kiss to Lea’s cheek, quite covered in blush and tear stains.

“Go dry off. I’ll be out as fast as I can.” With a little, playful push, he was sent out of the shower. He stood in the silence of their bedroom. His hand rose to where his heart was beating hard in his chest, feeling it underneath the flesh and blood. Though covered in gooseflesh from the cold of the air around him, he felt warmly giddy on the inside.

He laughed lightly to himself. It was like he’d fallen in love all over again as a wide-eyed youth.

**Author's Note:**

> I demand more of Lea and Isa being dorks in love and I have to be the change I want to see


End file.
